


Being Francine’s ‘Pet’ Wrestler Would Include...

by flickawhip



Series: Francine Imagines [3]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Francine, Pet!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What the title says basically...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Being Francine’s ‘Pet’ Wrestler Would Include...

\- Fussing  
\- A lot of fussing  
\- Cuddles  
\- Demands for kisses  
\- A lot of kissing  
\- A lot of skin contact  
\- A lot of training  
\- Francine dominating you  
\- Francine being ‘Mommy’  
\- A lot of hair stroking  
\- Sweetness  
\- Occasional nuzzling  
\- Kissing Francine’s wounds  
\- Taking care of her when she’s hurt  
\- Francine taking care of you when you get hurt  
\- Love-making  
\- A Lot of Love-making  
\- Sweets  
\- A lot of food  
\- Cooking for Francine  
\- Francine cooking for you  
\- Being taken care of  
\- A lot of care when you feel unhappy  
\- A lot of light cuddling  
\- Sleeping in the same bed  
\- Nose kisses  
\- Kissing her hairline  
\- Finding comfort in each other  
\- Beating up Dave Meltzer  
\- Proving to her that she’s beautiful  
\- Lots of ‘I love you’ murmurings


End file.
